spaceballsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lone Starr
Lone Starr was the captain of the Winnebago, Eagle 5. He and his co-pilot, Barf, were hired by Roland, King of the Druids, to rescue his daughter, Princess Vespa from the Spaceballs. While being pursued, he was trained by Yogurt to use the power known as the Schwartz, which he used to defeat the Spaceballs. Biography Following his birth, he was found outside a monastery in the Ford Galaxy, bearing a necklace that – unbeknownst to him, but knownst to us – identified him as a certified prince. While flying in the Eagle 5 with his friend Barf, Lone Starr gets a call from Pizza the Hutt demanding 1,000,000 spacebucks. Soon afterward, King Roland of Planet Druidia asks Lone Starr to rescue his daughter, Princess Vespa, from Dark Helmet. Lone Starr and Barf agree to do so in exchange for 1,000,000 spacebucks. Once Lone Starr gets in position, he and Barf jam Spaceball I's radar with a giant jar of raspberry jam, then Barf helps Vespa and Dot Matrix board the Eagle 5. Fighting ensues within Starr's ship with Lone Starr poking fun about how she's a Druish Princess (a play on the archetype Jewish Princess) and Vespa playing that stereotype perfectly. They then enter Hyperactive (parody of Star Wars' Hyperspace) with Dark Helmet using "Ludicrous Speed" in an attempt to catch up. The Eagle 5 crash-lands on the Moon of Vega, leaving Lone Starr, Vespa, Barf, and Dot to try and survive the harsh desert land. Lone Starr and Vespa soften up towards each other during the cold night while talking about love. The next day, Lone Starr receives training in The Schwartz from Yogurt. After Dark Helmet kidnaps Vespa, Yogurt gives Lone Starr the Schwartz-ring, to help save Druidia, and a fortune cookie to open later. Lone Starr and Barf travel to Planet Spaceball and free Vespa and Dot from the dungeon. Then, when the heroes witness Dark Helmet using the Mega Maid to suck all the air off Planet Druidia, Lone Starr uses the Schwartz to switch Mega Maid's vacuum from "suck" to "blow", blowing all the air back onto the planet. He proceeds to infiltrate Spaceball I in search of a way to destroy the ship. Once Lone Starr enters the room containing Spaceball I's self-destruct button, Dark Helmet duels him to keep him from pressing it. During the fight, Helmet tricks Lone Starr into giving him his ring. However, Yogurt tells Lone Starr that the Schwartz is actually in him, so he manages to get Helmet to push the button himself. He and the other heroes escape Spaceball I mere seconds before it explodes. Lone Starr and Barf receive news that Pizza the Hutt ate himself to death, meaning that they no longer owe him any money. However, after they return Vespa to King Roland, Lone Starr turns down the 1,000,000 spacebucks, as an expression of his love for her. He and Barf open the fortune cookie after getting gas for the Eagle 5, which reveals a message from Yogurt. Yogurt informs Lone Starr that the mysterious pendant around his neck is a royal birth certificate, proclaiming him a prince. With this news in hand, Lone Starr proposes to Vespa, and she accepts. Behind the scenes Lone Starr is portrayed in the film by Bill Pullman and by Rino Romano in the animated series. He a parody of the Star Wars characters Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Trivia *Lone Starr wears a fedora during his first scene, just like Indiana Jones. Indy shares both an actor (Harrison Ford) and a creator (George Lucas) with Han Solo. *Dark Helmet claims to be Lone Starr's father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate. When Lone Starr asks, "What does that make us?" Helmet answers, "Absolutely nothing, which is what you are about to become!" However, if you listen closely, it sounds possible that Helmet claimed to be Lone Starr's former roommate, since Lone Starr's father's brother's nephew's cousin could actually be Lone Starr. *Bill Pullman was the third choice for Lone Starr, behind Tom Cruise and Tom Hanks. *Lone Starr's rank on the 5-Man Band would be the Hero, due to being the protagonist of the Spaceballs series. Category:Individuals Category:Royalty